Technical Field
The invention relates to a light source module, and particularly relates to a light source module adapted to a projector.
Related Art
A projector is a display device capable of producing images at anytime anywhere. An imaging principle of the projector is to convert an illumination beam produced by a light source into an image beam via a light valve, and the image beam is projected onto a screen or a wall through a lens to form an image. With progressing of projection technique and reduction of manufacturing cost, use of the projector has gradually expanded from commercial use to domestic use.
Generally, the projector has a light source module for providing light beams required for image projection. In order to satisfy a demand on high brightness of the projector, some projectors are installed with a plurality of light emitting devices in order to improve a light intensity of the light source module, and when number of the light emitting devices of the projector is increased, the number of cooling fans is also increased in order to respectively cool down the light emitting devices. Under restriction of a limited configuration space of the light source module in the projector, a guide duct of each cooling fan is required to be over bended in order to guide a cooling airflow to each of the light emitting devices. However, a flow rate of the cooling airflow has a loss due to the over bending, and a heat dissipation rate is accordingly decreased due to such design. On the other hand, if the air output of the cooling fan is increased in order to solve the above problem, the cooling fans may produce excessive noise to bother the user during the operation.
China Patent Publication No. CN102540674 discloses a projection apparatus, in which two fans are used to dissipate heat of a single lamp. The heat inside the lamp is concentrated at a top side of the lamp, and airflow intensities of the two fans can be adjusted, such that the intensity of the airflow at the top side of the lamp is higher than that of the airflow at a bottom side of the lamp, by which a temperature difference between the top side and the bottom side of the lamp is decreased. China Utility Model Patent No. CN202522834 discloses a cooling device of a projector, in which two fans are used to dissipate heat of a single bulb. The heat is concentrated at a high temperature section above a lighting tube of the bulb, and a flow rate of the fan corresponding to the high temperature section can be adjusted to a larger value. U.S. Patent Publication No. US20080231812 discloses an image projecting section having two light source devices, where heat of each light source is dissipated by two fans.
The information disclosed in this BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION section is only for enhancement of understanding of the BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION section of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Further, the information disclosed in the BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION section does not mean that one or more problems to be resolved by one or more embodiments of the invention was acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.